Wolfe
BACKGROUND Career: Scum Rank: Metallican Gunslinger (1) Age: 30 "Violence solves everything." Despite the scars of a lifetime dedicated to the art of roughing up others, Wolfe is rather good-looking chap - for hive standards, anyway. His natural talents got him in the contract security business for the powerful Khayer-Addin fane of Gunmetal City, a succesful career that ended on a post of security chief and personal guard of the family. The latter brought an unnacounted perk of the promotion: the merchant lord's comfortable bed and his wife. But the fun was not to last long, as a cancelled trip had the lord return earlier than expected, just in time to catch his wife and security chief in a most intimate moment. Like in most situations in Gunmetal City, gunfire was an inevitable outcome. As the patriarch of the Khayer-Addin family blasted his wife's brains all over the walls, Wolfe took his chance and darted through the balcony, jumping to a lower level of the mansion and running out into the spires like there's a mad cuckold after him. Stripped of everything except bright pink robes, the Emperor's grace shone on Wolfe as his hand in a side pocket revealed an expensive jeweled bracelet, which was sold for quite a good amount, enough to buy some gear and shuttle tickets to Hive Sibellus, where he booked another ride, this time on a Rogue Trader's escort to Port Wander, far enough from Scintilla to be safe from the wrath of his ex-employer. Or at least he hopes so. CHARACTERISTICS WS: 29 BS: 42 S: 30 T: 31 Ag: 32 Int: 30 Per: 31 WP: 31 Fel: 38 Wounds: 12/12 Fate: 2/2 Initiative: '''d10+3+1 '''Half Move/Full Move/Charge/Run: '''3m/6m/9m/18m '''Carry/Lift/Push: '''36kg/72kg/144kg '''WEAPONS Name: Mauler #1 Class: Pistol Range: 30m RoF: S/3/- Dam: 1d10+5 X Pen: 4 Clip: 6/6 (6/6) Rld: Full Special: Tearing, Reliable (Never Jams on my hands), Laser-Dot Sight, Fire Selector (Inferno Shells) Name: Mauler #2 Class: Pistol Range: 30m RoF: S/3/- Dam: 1d10+5 X Pen: 4 Clip: 6/6 (6/6) Rld: Full Special: Tearing, Reliable (Never Jams on my hands), Laser-Dot Sight, Fire Selector (Inferno Shells) ARMOUR Name: MKII Magistratum Combat Carapace Special: '''Built-in Respirator, Comm-Bead and Photo-Visor '''Head (1-10): '''5 R. Arm (11-20): 5''' L. Arm (21-30): '''5 Body (31-70): 5''' R. Leg (71-85): '''5 L. Leg (86-00): 5 '''SKILLS Awareness (Per) Trained, Dodge (Ag) Trained Blather (Fel) Trained, Charm (Fel) Trained, Deceive (Fel) Trained Common Lore (Imperium) (Int) Trained, Tech Use (Int) Basic Speak Language (Low Gothic, Metallican Hive Dialect) (Int) Trained TALENTS & TRAITS Ambidextrous (No penalty for attacking with either hand) Nerves of Steel (Reroll failed WP Tests to avoid Pinning) Pistol Training (SP, Bolt), Basic Weapon Training (SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive) Packing Iron (-5 on all Tests if not carrying a usable gun for any reason) Caves of Steel (Tech Use (Int) as a basic skill) Hivebound (-10 to all Survival (Int) tests, and -5 penalty to all Int tests while out of a "proper hab") Wary (+1 to initiative) Way of the Gun (+5 on Tech Use (Int) Tests involving firearms) Knave of Pistols (May not acquire new Basic and Heavy Weapon training talents, and may only take Exotic Weapon Training for pistols. -10 on all BS Tests to use basic weapons already trained for) GEAR & WEALTH Commissioned Mauler with Red-Dot Laser Sight and Fire Selector x2 7.5kg, Bolts x60, Inferno Shells x 12 Magistratum Carapace 16kg, Cameleoline Cloak 0.5kg Clip/Drop Harness 2kg Backpack (1kg) Throne Gelt: 323 Total Weight: '''27kg '''INSANITY & CORRUPTION Insanity Points: '''0 '''Corruption Points: '''0 '''EXPERIENCE & ADVANCES XP Available: '''0xp '''XP Spent: '''400xp '''Advances Taken Dodge (Ag) Trained - 100xp, Pistol Training (Bolt) - 200xp, Nerves of Steel - 100xp Category:Player Character Category:Satan Category:Excidium